


Do you need a lie detector to believe me?

by Megi5



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M, Post America arc, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, english isn't my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megi5/pseuds/Megi5
Summary: Battle of Kingdom of Science and Americans is over. Many things got damaged. Some of them can be repaired. Some can never come back. Xeno finally get to know and vibe with Senku over Science but guilt about certain event is still eating him up from the inside. Xeno decides to deal with uncomfortable situation and find out what Senku thinks about this.
Relationships: Ishigami Senku/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 25
Kudos: 54





	Do you need a lie detector to believe me?

Xeno finished talking with Stan about repairing planes that were damaged during battle with Kingdom of Science. One of them needed more parts to be fixed. Scientist predicted that few days will be needed for that. He wasn’t against it because it could be still fixed compared to other things lost during battle. Xeno checked time. It was already past midnight. Stan wanted to smoke one more cigarette before going to bed. Other man didn’t want to even start smelling toxic smoke. He waved at his pilot friend and left the hangar.

Scientist walked towards his castle. Pretty much all lights were already out. Everyone was exhausted so they went to beds possibly early. Xeno looked towards his lab and noticed lights are still on there. It really focused attention during dark night. Scientist sighed and went there, already suspecting who is still awake.

He stopped in front of door. Hand went towards handle but stopped right above it and started shaking slightly. Xeno grabbed his hand with other hand to stop shaking. He wondered where his confidence went all of a sudden. There was a reason but he didn’t want to think about that. He needed to get used to it because horrible memories would come back everytime he sees Senku. Xeno took a deep breath. He didn’t like to show weakness. He didn’t want to show weakness. Especially in front of him. Scientist calmed his hand and build a bit of confidence. He wanted to face problems. Xeno finally grabbed handle and opened the door. 

Senku was sitting behind desk with papers, things to write and some other tools. Bicoloured man was sitting back to Xeno and because of focus, probably didn’t even notice him walking in. Scientist was scribbling something with shaking hand. He reached for wooden block and put it on paper. He supported ruler on it and tried to draw a line. Hand pushed with too much force and line went out of place. Senku cursed under his nose and reached for eraser to get rid of mistake.

\- It’s past midnight already – said Xeno and Senku lightly jumped on his sit and looked behind him.

\- Don’t scare me like that – Senku touched his heart in dramatic way and turned back to table.

\- Don’t you think it’s late? – Xeno asked and walked to the table.

\- Just because you are older than me few years doesn’t mean you can order me to go to bed. Few years is nothing considering we actually are thousands of years old – Senku put away eraser and chuckled – I’m joking so don’t worry. Actually many people drag me to bed.

\- Stan also drags me to bed when I overwork myself – Xeno sat on free sit near table – But right now we have even more work after this mess and you… - he went silent for a moment - You are probably the most exhausted person of us.

Xeno looked at Senku writting something again, holding coal in his left hand. Blonde desperately tried to stop shaking it, feeling gaze on him. He bit his lower lip to focus more. Hand stopped shaking a bit but muscles were so tense, veins were popping out a bit. Xeno found courage to look at Senku’s right hand or rather… lack of it. There was only ¼ of it left, not visible much because of sleeve. It was still bandaged to not let any infection get in there. Xeno felt twist in his stomach and focused his eyes on table instead.

\- Why aren’t you yelling or curse at me? Why don’t you punch me or demand same thing as punishment for me? – Xeno asked not lifting his eyes.

\- For what? – Senku left coal on table and looked at Xeno.

\- It’s my fault you lost an arm! – Xenku stared at Senku with frustration – I cut it with cold blood without second thoughts! I was going to do same thing with your other arm if your friends didn’t stop me! I wanted to ruin you as scientist! Destroy everything you’ve worked on! I wanted to force your friends into serving me and see your miserable face watching it! – Xeno hit top of table with his hand and stood up towering over Senku who looked into his eyes – You should hate me! You should at least cut my arm as well! – he screamed unable to read Senku because he looked calm.

\- Why would I do that? – Senku lifted his eyebrow.

\- Revange for example? By rule: eye for an eye but here arm for an arm? – Xeno suggested.

\- It’s just an arm. I still have other one – he waved – and I still can do Science. What I would be angry about? Even if you would cut both my arms I would still find way to do Science. I just need a bit of practice because left arm isn’t my dominant arm – Senku turned his wrist few times – I think writting isn’t that bad. I can still read my notes. Just things like ruler gives me a bit of problems – red eyes focused on other’s face. Xeno was holding lips into thin line – Are you feeling guilty?

\- Yeah… – Xeno sat down again and massaged his temples.

\- Do you need to say official ,,Sorry” and hear me say official ,,I forgive you” or some other illogical stuff to stop worrying about it? – Senku sighed with little irritation.

\- Maybe but you just said it like… - man looked at Senku.

\- Then do it and let’s get this over with – Senku cut him off. There was few seconds of awkward silence between them.

\- I’m sorry for cutting off your arm – Xeno said – Ugh! This still doesn’t sound right!

\- I forgive you – Senku said with confident voice.

\- I don’t believe you – man squinted his eyes.

\- Do you need lie detector to believe me? I already said it’s useless to say these things – Senku smirked.

\- Why it’s so easy for you? – asked scientist.

\- Maybe because you weren’t total monster and actually put me to sleep before cutting my arm so I wouldn’t feel anything and patched my wound afterwards – blonde tried to think of any extra reason even if he didn’t need that but it looked like Xeno did – Also we aren’t fighting anymore. You are helping us now. Everything is good and you are fellow scientist so I can understand this bit of craziness in our brains.

\- Understand huh? – Xeno chuckled – You know? I was obssesed with being the smartest person around and didn’t want to loose this status.

\- Meanwhile I felt a bit of awkward being only scientist around. I mean I have Chrome to teach but I didn’t have other scientists from modern world around me – Senku looked at Xeno with a smile – You have no idea how excited I was when I saw your plane. I finally felt there is someone like me out there doing amazing things with Science. And then Stan started shooting.

\- I’m sorry… It were my orders… - man felt uncomfortable for a moment.

\- Don’t be – Senku waved his hand – Not the first time someone tried to kill me. Yeah there was a little conflict but for this whole time I was excited about meeting you no matter how this meeting looked. I’m probably kinda sadistic with risking myself. But look at us now. We are talking like normal people. You showed me everything you did with Science – he showed lab around them – I showed you what I did with Science. We are doing Science together now. You have no idea how nice it feels to say something scientific and there is someone who gets it and doesn’t need double or tripple or more explaining.

\- I think I get it. My people are smart but there was still this huge gap between us. When you showed up and I realized you are also Science Pro, I got worried about my position – Xeno looked at Senku with little smile – But knowing you are not a threat and like you said, having someone who just gets it, feels nice.

\- Still feeling guilty? – Senku moved forward on his sit and laid hand on Xeno’s shoulder.

\- I bit, I mean I will probably regret it for the rest of my life but now I believe that you aren’t mad at me. I guess it makes it easier – Xeno smiled in more confident way and looked into ruby eyes. It was last thing he expected but Senku all of a sudden grabbed his tie and pulled him. In the next moment Xeno felt Senku’s lips on his. It was short, warm and exhilarating. Older scientist felt his brain having major error and going blank for a few seconds. Right after that Senku pulled back and Xeno noticed visible blush on his face. Blonde stood up and started walking fast towards door.

\- Where do you think you are going? – Xeno stood up fast and grabbed Senku by his wrist.

Xeno pulled Senku to himself and held him also by his waist. Blonde looked at him, still blushing and now having their chests touching. Older man looked at him for a moment. Then he lifted Senku’s hand to his lips and gently kissed his curled fingers. Younger scientist smirked a bit thinking of Xeno liking elegant things and acts and that was best proof of that. Man lifted Senku’s chin a bit and kissed him again in delicate way. Ruby eyed didn’t run from it. Instead he hugged Xeno’s neck to get even closer and hid his hand in styled hair. Dark eyed man hugged Senku to himself and licked his lips. Blonde gasped and other took the chance to deepen the kiss. He felt his mouth being explored. Electricity of excitement was going through his body. Xeno moved his fingers alongside other person’s spine from bottom to top and then in opposite direction. Ever since Senku told him about Ibara injuring him by similar nails, Xeno started using his only for work to not make fellow scientist unfomfortable. Now he wished he could also get rid of gloves. Senku was shivering under touch and felt his legs going weaker in knees. Xeno pulled away so both of them could catch another breath. Senku was looking at him with misty eyes and parted lips.

Older scientist grabbed Senku by his wrist and pulled him towards second door in lab. Blonde knew it was Xeno’s second room in case he wouldn’t have strength to go back to his room in castle. Stan also didn’t like dragging him all the way so having extra room right next to lab was helpful. Now it was even more helpful. He pushed Senku on bed. Meanwhile Xeno in fast way took off gloves, coat and shoes. He took off also Senku’s shoes and joined him on bed.

\- So impatient, Dr. Xeno – Senku smirked and again pulled Xeno by his tie for another kiss.

\- And who started it, Dr. Taiju? – Xeno smirked back and Senku laughed – I still can’t believe I got fooled by that.

\- Don’t ruin the moment – Senku warned and yelp got out of his mouth when he felt Xeno kissing his neck. At the same time he was opening up Senku’s coat. Blonde wanted to do that with white shirt’s buttons but it was hard with one hand. He only got two out of the way. Xeno chuckled and helped him. Soon dark eyed man got out of his clothes, which landed on the floor. Same thing happened with Senku’s coat and bandage on wrist. They were left only in underwear.

Xeno looked at bandaged right arm which extra stripe was holding everything together around the neck. Senku noticed his worried look and put palm on his cheek to reassure him. Older man smiled and lowered himself to kiss Senku again. He parted his lips in inviting way. Xeno wasn’t waiting to deepen the kiss. He was moving his tongue around other tongue. Senku moaned when his palate was touched. Xeno liked lips of his partner and bit them lightly. Scientist lifted his head and noticed blonde blushing and panting for air. He wanted to see and hear more of him. 

Older scientist moved up to kiss Senku’s petrification crack. He really liked how they looked like electricity strikes. It really fits Senku well. Xeno touched temple with his lips and was slowly moving down. Fluffy sideburns tickled his nose before he lightly bit scientist’s ear. Blonde gasped feeling teeth and tongue playing with his ear. Pleasure moved to his neck, again being aware of bites, licks and kisses. Senku hugged Xeno’s head when he bit exposed collarbone. Dark eyed man moved his hand alongside ribcage then hipbone and ended up on thigh which he wanted to give more attention, starting with gentle touch on the side. Xeno moved his free hand and touched one of nipples. Senku gasped and covered mouth with his hand.

\- Don’t hide. I want to know if you feel good – said Xeno moving Senku’s hand out the way.

Xeno started playing with one of Senku’s nipples again and sucked the other one. Blonde laid his head on the pillow from changing sensation. Sucking, licking and biting in no particular order were causing shivers going all over his body. Twisting with fingers was bringing a bit of pain but also pleasure at the same time. Xeno moved hand from thigh and touched Senku’s groin still hidden in underwear. Massage in this place was gradually leading to growing erection. Senku moaned and moved his hips to match Xeno’s hand movement. Older man stopped playing with nipples to give him room for breath. Instead he got below and spread Senku’s legs more. He kissed his abdomen while looking at Senku. 

\- Xeno please – said Senku while looking at Xeno’s hand still teasing his intimate part.

\- It’s getting tight in there? – Senku nodded – Let me get rid of that – Xeno smiled and took off Senku’s underwear. His own were getting also too tight from hearing all these noises so he got rid of his underwear as well. Older scientist reached for Senku’s erected groin and started stimulating it by his hand. Senku gasped feeling stable movement up and down. Xeno used his other hand to go around his inner thigh.

\- I really like your legs – said Xeno while kissing Senku’s inner thigh. He sucked on it to leave a mark – Don’t you ever wear normal pants again.

\- So you were watching? – Senku smirked and shivered feeling kisses and strokes alongside his leg.

\- Of course – Xeno smirked and teased head of Senku’s groin causing him to bend his back.

\- Xeno, I’m gonna… - Senku gasped feeling electricity below his abdomen.

\- Not yet – Xeno stopped touching Senku to delay climax.

Older scientist went up to kiss Senku’s lips again. Xeno moved to the side of bed and got bottle of coconut oil from closed drawer. Next thing he did was swiftly placing Senku in front of his chest. Younger scientist laid his back on Xeno. He only wasn’t expecting dark eyed man to throw his legs above his and forcefully lock Senku’s legs in spread position. Blonde all of a sudden felt exposed and vulnerable, unable to close his legs. He was on full mercy of now hugging him Xeno. He reached for coconut oil and started pouring it on his right hand. Man moved his fingers to get it in all places. Xeno blowed air in Senku’s ear. Man shivered feeling that and then kiss on his temple.  
\- Try to relax. It might felt weird in the beginning but I won’t hurt you – Xeno nipped Senku’s ear.

Xeno touched Senku’s entrance and massaged it for a bit. Scientist shivered and out of reflex wanted to close his legs but he was unable to do it. He really tried to relax. Older man was hugging him to himself with free hand to keep him close. In the next moment Senku yelped feeling one finger sinking in him. Xeno felt how tight was there and didn’t move until blonde got used to that and relaxed more. Older scientist started moving his finger almost out and sinking it again deeper. Insides were twitching under touch. At first it felt weird for Senku but he got used to that pretty fast. Xeno added another finger and moved them a bit faster. Blonde laid his palm on bed for support and moved his hips to meet movement of fingers. Dark eyed man in unexpected way started twisting his fingers and push sides of Senku. Scientist moaned from more intense feeling but didn’t stop moving his hips.

\- Xeno! – Senku screamed and laid his head on Xeno’s shoulder. Man understood he found Senku’s sweet spot and curled his fingers again. Senku was shaking in front of him. He didn’t want to give him a break, still abusing sensitive spot. Xeno wanted to give his partner most of pleasure. With free hand he started touching Senku’s nipple again and kissed his exposed neck at the same time. Blonde touched his intimate place, feeling his climax coming soon – Ahh! – Senku screamed feeling constant hits in his prostatę. He couldn’t hold it longer and came in his hand. Senku was breathing hard after intense orgasm. Xeno smirked and took out fingers from Senku’s hole which was still twitching. Older man grabbed Senku’s hand and pulled it to himself. He licked it clean while watching Senku who was staring at him with blushed face.

\- Nice to see you feeling good – Xeno smirked at Senku.

\- I want you to feel good too – said Senku with hoarse voice.

\- Ohh I’m already enjoying this but I will feel even better – man assured.

Older scientist laid Senku on the bed. He moved him so blonde could rest on left side of body. Xeno got his partner’s left leg between his legs. Dark eyed man slowly lifted Senku’s right leg and rested it on Xeno’s left shoulder. Blonde got up on elbow to watch other man. Scientist positioned himself on knees. He grabbed Senku’s leg for stable hold. With free hand he guided his fully erected groin to streatched hole. Blonde tried to relax more, knowing it’s bigger than two fingers. Senku hid his face on the bed when he felt Xeno slowly entering him. Older man gasped, feeling how his partner is still tight around him.

\- You ok? – Xeno lifted Senku’s face to look at him. Blonde nodded and made his right leg more comfortable on partner’s shoulder.

Xeno was unable to wait for long because of Senku looking at him with his ruby eyes and twitching insides, creating pressure on his groin. Older man started thrusting, slowly at first. Senku gasped and closed his eyes. Dick inside him was stretching him even more and reaching deeper. Xeno was again almost going out to push back deep inside. Moans and gasps were escaping him with each thrust but he didn’t care about that. It was starting to feel good and Senku wanted more.

\- Xeno, faster – Senku said again looking at his partner. He tightened his insides to create pressure on Xeno. Older man gasped feeling that and noticed blonde getting into that.

\- You sneaky… - Xeno put one hand on bed for support and pushed into Senku harder and deeper. Senku yelped and parted his lips to catch breath – I won’t hold back anymore – Xeno warned with a smirk.

Scientist started moving faster and harder inside Senku. He was reaching deep and couldn’t hold few gasps that were escaping his mouth. Senku just felt that good and was thightening his insides, creating even more pleasure. Blonde was moaning with each thrust and whispering his name few times. Xeno thought of it as adorable and hot at the same time. He wanted to make Senku scream his name more. Scientist was looking for his partner’s prostate. Red eyed man rocked his hips.

\- Xeno! There! – Senku moaned louder, feeling familiar electricity going through his body after his prostate being hit.

\- Senku… - Xeno gasped and repeated his movement with right angle, hitting Senku’s sensitive spot multiple times – Senku, say my name.

\- Xe…Xeno – blonde looked at his partner with misty eyes – Xeno! – he yelped louder feeling constant hits in his spot. Xeno hearing that moved even harder –XENO! – Senku screamed and came while bending his spine in pleasure. Xeno thrusted few more times to make him feel even more good and felt his own orgasm coming.

\- Senku, I love you – Xeno whispered and Senku looked at him slightly shocked. That moment was quickly clouded because Xeno came in him. Blonde gasped feeling warmth filling him up. Older man was breathing hard after reaching his orgasm. He got out of Senku, seeing him leaking a bit. He didn’t care about that for now. Xeno took off leg from his shoulder and rested it back on bed. Xeno laid down behind Senku and hugged him to his chest, still trying to calm his breathing. All of a sudden Senku turned himself to see Xeno.

\- What did you say? – Senku asked with little smirk.

\- Nothing… - he turned gaze to the side.

\- Say it again – blonde touched Xeno’s cheek and turned him to himself. Scientist couldn’t see any escape route since Senku wasn’t easy to fool.

\- I love you – Xeno said with builded confidence. Senku slightly blushed.

\- I love you too – Senku answered with a smile.

\- Really? – Xeno asked lifting his eyebrow.

\- I kissed you first – Senku reminded other man – Would I do that with someone I don’t love?

\- You know people can kiss and have sex without love? – Xeno striked back.

\- It doesn’t seems like me. You also don’t look like the type – said Senku – So by all of this I assumed you feel the same towards me. 

\- Did you calculate theory of probability during sex? – Xeno chuckled.

\- Not during sex. After returned kiss – Senku corrected – Chemical reactions happening during sex made me unable to… - he got silenced by sudden kiss.

\- Scientist in all cases – said Xeno after parting lips – This is why I got interested in you after all – Senku grabbed back of Xeno’s head and pulled him for another kiss. Scientist gladly responded to that. 

Senku backed away to catch breath and hugged Xeno around waist with one hand. Older man covered them with material and hugged Senku back. Blonde found comfortable place under Xeno’s head and nuzzled his neck. Man felt his breath getting even, showing he fall asleep fast. Xeno hugged Senku even tighter. He still felt guilty about hurting Senku before but now he was sure he forgave him. Either way he wanted to do something about that.

\- I will make the coolest bionic arm for you and you can help me design it right? – Xeno whispered and Senku hummed. Man wasn’t sure if he really heard that. He was excited about this new project but for tonight he was too exhausted to even think about first designs. Xeno joined Senku in sleep, this time with calm mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope people enjoy XenKu as new ship in Dr. Stone (^-^) Two scientists are hot :D If you can then leave some kind of comment :D I really enjoy reading and replying to them ^^


End file.
